SNOW DAY!
by the lone psychopath
Summary: it's august everyone could use a silly little one shot about snow!


A/N: It's summer… WHEN'S A BETTER TIME FOR A SNOW DAY?

It was a normal December morning in Jump City, ok, it wasn't normal. A blizzard started last night and the snow was still coming so far those lucky jerks had three feet of snow. Then Starfire woke up.

"Glorious!" she said, "A new day has come!" then she opened her curtains and screamed, waking up the rest of the titans.

"Is everything alright?" Robin said as he ran in.

"WHITE MATTER HAS CONSUMED THE CITY! How shall we defeat it all! It is everywhere!" Raven flew in half asleep, followed by Cyborg who was dragging Beast Boy.

"Starfire, its just snow-" at the word snow, Beast Boy became fully conscious.

"SNOOOOOOW DAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Beast Boy screamed and got so hyper he couldn't stop jumping, "THIS IS SO AWESOME! I'm gonna build a snowman and a snow fort and snow teen titans and have a snowball fight and make snow angels and snowball the busses and make an igloo and pretend it's the battle of the bulge and go sleigh riding and make a snow monkey and a snow cow and a snow parrot and a snow dog and a snow cat and a snow pyramid and a snow bunny and a snow leprechaun and get out my snow shoes and-"

"B," Cyborg smacked him over the head, "chill."

"CHILL? I'm gonna freeze! If I chill all the snow will melt! SNOW DAY! SNOW DAY! SNOW DAY!"

"Calm down!"

"Please, what is snow?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy stopped jumping, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped, he stood there like that for a second.

"You don't know what snow is?" B asked in shock, Starfire nodded, "IT'S GOD'S GREATEST GIFT TO ALL OF MANKIND! It's the most funnest thing ever! Without it I would have no reason to live! It's the most important thing in the world!" he paused for a second then gasped, he started jumping up and down, "this is Starfire's first snow… your first snow is better than your first piece of candy! IT'S THE BEST THING ON EARTH! STARFIRE THIS IS GOING TO BE THE GREATEST DAY OF YOUR LIFE!"

"Then this snow is enjoyable?"

"No," Raven said, "somebody has to shovel, there are always traffic jams, when the plows finally come they spray ridiculous amounts of salt over everything and your gloves leak after a while and your fingers freeze."

"Then snow is a bad thing?"

"No, Star," Robin said, "snow is just frozen water crystals, it can't hurt anyone, unless they slip on ice-"

"Or you hit somebody's face with a snowball." Cyborg said and glared at Beast Boy who was staring out the window.

"Other than that, it's harmless. Some people like it, some people don't."

"LET'S PLAY IN IT NOW!" Beast Boy said, still jumping up and down.

"I'm not shoveling." Raven said.

Then they all went into their rooms and changed into winter clothes, or winter versions of their uniforms… assuming they have winter versions of their uniforms so they won't get hypothermia and die. After they all got ready they went outside, Raven and Cyborg figured nobody else would shovel so Raven levitated all of the snow off of the sidewalk, and Cyborg thought he'd have fun melting the snow in the drive way by blasting it. He did, leaving several large holes in it.

"Now we need a new driveway…" Raven said glaring at Cyborg. Then they went to the hardware store to get some cement, the store was closed. Cyborg drove back, then he said,

"I guess we could make our own cement. All we need are some rocks."

"Where are we gonna find some of those?" Raven asked. They both noticed Terra, and grinned evilly.

Meanwhile Beast Boy and Robin showed Starfire all of the joys of snow, how to make snow angels, have a snowball fight, snowball the busses (B.B showed her this when Robin wasn't there for obvious reasons), make a snowman that looked nothing like an actual human, they went sleigh riding and most importantly told her to _stay away_ from the yellow snow. After Raven, Cyborg and "Terra" were done fixing the driveway; Cyborg joined Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire. Raven thought it'd be funny to make a snow cemetery.

Several hours later they were all exhausted from playing in the snow all day so they went back inside and had some hot chocolate.

"I love snow!" Starfire said, "It has transformed the city into a vast sparkling white freezing world of wonder! Very much like that of the inside of the upper portion of the refrigerator used to store the iced cream!"

"I told you snow was the best thing ever!" B.B said, "… I feel a song coming on!" Raven rolled her eyes; _"Jingle bells, Batman-"_ Robin cut him off.

"You know how I feel about that song!" he said.

"You're no fun! Go hang out with Raven and a bunch of math teachers in the boring room or something!" Raven and Robin glared at him, he started singing again, Cyborg joined in, _"Jingle bells, Batman smells-"_

"That song really offends me!"

_"Robin laid an egg, the Batmobile-"_

"Stop it!"

"Robin," Starfire said, "I did not know you were capable of laying eggs."

_"has lost a wheel and the Joker got away, Batman's in the kitchen,"_

"I'm not." Robin said to Starfire while staring evilly at B.B and Cyborg.

_"Robin's in the hall, the Joker's in the bathroom peeing on the wall!"_ Starfire applauded.

"Are you happy now?" Robin said glaring at them.

"Why did you not tell me songs were sung of you on earth?" Starfire asked Robin.

"Because there aren't."

"I believe you were just mentioned in that song."

"It's not a song; it's a stupid parody that some drugged up junkie wrote."

"Why did you not tell me parodies were sung of you on earth?" Robin looked down in shame.

"Come on it's just a stupid song," B.B said, "you take everything way too seriously! Let's snowball a couple of busses, it'll make you feel better!"

"You've been snowballing busses?" Robin asked.

"No…"

"Beast Boy, what if you hit a car's windshield by accident and someone got hurt?"

"Like that'll ever happen."

"I thought it did happen when we were in Jr. High." Raven remarked.

Flashback time! (A/N: This really happened to some of my friends and me a few years ago)

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven are waiting at the bus stop to transfer. Beast Boy and Cyborg decided to snowball the other busses that ran on the street, then B.B aimed for a bus on the other side of the street. The snowball hit a car, the car stopped and the driver saw Beast Boy, "SCHEIßE!" he screamed and ran away followed by Cyborg, and then he ran into somebody's yard due to lack of stores to hide in.

"I guess… I umm forgot about that one."

"Beast Boy! That's exactly why you shouldn't snowball busses!" Robin said.

"Leave the boy alone," Slade said as he popped up on the TV, "snowballing busses happens to be one of my hobbies, I've been doing it ever since I was a little boy. Snowballing busses is the best part of being a child! And by the way I wrote the better version of jingle bells and I am not a drugged up junkie."

"How… did you hear that?"

"I have magic powers." He said sarcastically.

"What the?"

"I had Terra bug the place you imbeciles!" their mouths all dropped and their eyes widened, "I still can't get over the fact that after she left you didn't check the place for bugs! If you had gas for brains and put it all together you wouldn't have enough to power a motorcycle around the outside of a penny… standing vertically!"

The teen titans were all standing there in shock, after a few seconds Robin said, "Don't just stand there! Find the bugs!" then they began to search all of the tower and removed every bug they found. Back at Slade's place he turned off his TV.

"Idiots," he said to himself and took a sip of his hot chocolate while watching The Nightmare Before Christmas

A/N: And so this one shot has come to an end, review if you wanna… unless your one of those evil zombies who hates the snow and has murdered your inner child! SNOW ROX MY SOX!


End file.
